a promise to keep
by luxraynumberonefangirl
Summary: Naruto was made into a weapon by the Lea village and takes time off to full a promise to protect Sasuke female Naruto X Kakashi
1. Chapter 1

n/a im just changing some details in this chapter

I stood out side the class room as i waited to let in. The teacher Iruka was telling the class about the new student. I heard the protest of me coming so late and still going to be able to take the genin test. I walked into the class room as my name is called scanning the room looking for the reason i was here Sasuke Uchiha. He sat in the back with nobody around him looking out the widow ignoring everything else. I watched the rest of the classes reaction to my appearance. My blonde wavy hair was shoulder lengths and spikes sat at the top. The only part of my face you could see was my eye due to the fact the bottom half of my face was covered by an orange mask and i have a cloth covering my right eye. I had one a tight fitting black tank top with an orange half jacket combined with blue ninja pants and black combat boots. To top it all off i had a small fox named kyu on my shoulder and a sword on my back. I knew i would get a lot of attention with my looks but it was better than anyone recognizing me as Naruto Uzumaki the container of the Kyubi the same demon that killed hundreds of leaf shinobi and destroyed half of the Leaf village. The demon that killed the Fourth the oh so beloved fourth.

"Uzu why don't you introduce yourself." the teacher suggested.

"My name is uzu just uzu i have been traveling since i was little and just made my way back. Any questions? No? Good." after speaking my i made my way to the back of the class room to sit with the brooding Uchiha ignoring the lesson at hand. I studied the children in the class room. There was many kids in the class room that would be the head of their clans they'd be worth knowing i decided. I knew what children would pass and which would fail already through files i had taken from the Hokage when i had taken all information about me and burned it replacing it with just the word "uzu". Being a genin once more was going to suck i had already been an anbu by the age of 4. I was a weapon to be used. I did my job and i did it well and now i was taking personal time to fulfill a promise and would destroy anyone that got in my way. Because of my coming in late i was ranked dead last in the class and i planned to keep it that way so i was put on Sasuke's team. It wouldnt do me any good if i got put on any other team it would ruin the purpose of me being here. I studied Sasuke out of the corner of my eye as the teacher droned on. He sat their completely ignoring my presence brooding probably over the murder of his family if only he knew the truth. I would have to figure out a way to become his friend or fulling my promise would be impossible. He finally looks my way and grunts at me. "What's with you asshole." If he wasn't going to be social neither was I.

"Dobe" he shots back.

I hold back a laugh if only he knew the truth. "Teme" i retort.

"DON'T TALK TO SASUKE-KUN THAT WAY" The fan girls of the class cried.

I merely raise an eyebrow at them "ya and whatcha gonna do about it?"

"Enough children." the teachers interupts and gets back to the lesson.

~skips to exam day~

2 weeks had passed and it was finally exam day. So far I had done nothing but piss people off. I had to beat more than one fangirl for trying to get "revenge" for speaking to their Sasuke rudely. All my attempts to get close to Sasuke had failed miserable. The only thing going for me was i was still dead last putting me on the same team as the Uchiha. The exam was simple enough and i passed with ease. We were suppose to meet up two days later

We all sat waiting for Iruka to finish his speech so the teams would be called. I zoned out until i heard my name "Uzu, Sakura, and Sasuke team 7." I knew all of them already i had broken into the Hookages office last night to see who would be my sensie. Kakashi the copy cat ninja would be my sensie what joy. At least i would have some fun. He was always hours late but today would be different i made sure of that I felt a presence watching us from above and simple held up a small orange book i had previous taken Kakashi i could imagine him patting his pocket now and looking terrified wondering when i had taken it. I gave it two minuets before he was here to "pick up his team." Sure enough he was the the first one in to pick up his genin team i simple tossed the book to him as he entered. You could see his anger through his one sole eye showing like me he had most his face covered by a mask with his head band covering his right eye like mine did for me.

"Team 7 follow me to the roof" he barked and walked vanished.

I followed suit and was the first one to make it to the roof. I sat smiling there as he glared at me. If he didn't want to be pranked maybe he should hold onto his porn better. The other two followed suit and came up to the roof.

" How about we start with introductions." he suggested. Nobody spoke as we waited for him to pick somebody to go first. "How about you blondie?"

I tilted my head as if i was thinking about what to say. "Well im Uzu and i like the color orange and this is kyu" and stopped with that information.

"What ever helpful information there" kakashi said blandly. " You next pinky" all the information we got from her was she wanted Sasuke babies. Sasuke was next and all we got from him was he wanted to kill his brother to bad i wasn't going to let that happen. " You guys will have another test to see if you are truly worthy of being a genin. It'd be a survival test i suggest you don't eat i you don't want to puke. Meet me at training ground seven at 5 am" and with that he vanished agian.

"Another test" Sakura screeched.

Not wanting to listen to her screeching i left without another word. There was no way i was going to be able to deal with these two. If it wasn't for the fact i had a promise to keep I'd have killed both of them by now. The next i arrived at the training grounds at 8 finding no need to sit and wait for somebody who was going to be late anyway. When i arrived Sakura was talking Sasuke ear off and attempting to cling to him. Sasuke looked miserable and was glaring at the ground. I had a lot of work cut out for me if i was to go through with my word Sasuke had a pole up his ass the size of the Hokage mountain. His face was up in a scowl as Sarukra continued to talk and cling to him. Kakashi showed up moments later anyway. He explained the test to us about how we had to get a bell and one of us would be sent back to the academy like could he make the point of this test any easier.

"Begin" Kakashi said as he pulled out his orange book and began to read.

I sat down where i was as the other two went to ride. There was no point in trying if they weren't going to listen to anything i had to say. Sakura just started screaming every time i tried to speak and Sasuke ignored me. I looked up to study Kakashi as he stood there completely ignoring my presence. Kyu jumped down off my to rest in my lap. I looked down at him. "Hmm kyu do I should go try and take the bells.?" the only reply i got was an annoyed look from the fox. Sighing i stood up i guess i had to play my own part in this exercise. I went off to find the other two to see if they'd be willing to work together. Sasuke was my best bet if he agreed the other one would to. He was easy enough to find Kakashi had stuck him in the ground. I took a seat next to him and waited for him to speak.

"Dobe get me out of here." He growled.

I thought about the situation i was in maybe i could force the Uchiha to work with me. It didnt matter to me either way if we passed or not i would be sent back to the Academy along with Sasuke so i could still keep an eye on him. "I'll get you out on one condition." I smirked as i said this. He simple just glared at me like i should get him out just because he was an Uchiha. Well he was in for a rude awakening because i gave two shits about his status I had something to do and it didn't involve kiss his ass. "Work with me to get the bells and get pinkey to help us or i leave you here." To make my words hit home I got up and started to walk away.

"Hn" i heard him call out. From dealing with more than one Uchiha in the past i knew this was the best i was going to get as an agreement. Walking back over to him I yanked him up out of the ground and told Kyu to find me as he put it "the annoying one." Kyu took little to no time to finding Sakura. She was screaming about Sasuke being dead or something like that. We lifted the genjutsu from her I explained what i had wanted the two of them to do and we head off to find our Sensei. We found him easy enough since he made no attempt to hide. I hid in the freezing cold water keeping my chakra signal hidden as i kept my body perfectly still it wouldn't do for my plan to be ruined because i moved. This was taking to long the water was starting to stiffen my limbs form the cold. Sakura rushed our sensie first since she was the less likely to attack at all. Her attempts were no use and Kakishi merely gave her a blow to the side making her skid back and fall to the ground. It was nothing serious but it would leave her down for a few minutes. Sasuke came out of the trees " Fire ball jutsu" He shot fire ball after fire ball at his sensie leading him towards me. Kakashi was on the edge of the bank just one more step and he'd be where i wanted him. Sasuke last fire set Kakashi in the middle of the river making him my pray. Using all the patients i had learned through the year i pulled myself up from the water. By the time Kakashi had realized i was there it was to late and i was on his back already my soaking wet form pressed against his back shivers went through his body as the cold hit him. I wrapped around him tighter than needed as the cold hair hit my wet body sending out small amount of killing intent due to the situation. With as close as I was to Kakashi i could feel his body tense under me. Kyu took this moment to go for the bells his orange fur noticeable enough to make Kakashi notice him for the first time. His distraction was enough for me to take the bells form him. As Kyu shot for the bells that were no longer there Kakashi poffed away swtiching himself with a log that feel into the river with me on top of it. Glaring as the cold water once again met my skin the wood splintered under me as i used it to pull myself up.

"Nice try my cute little genin" Kakashi said his eye turning up with a smile. Growling i held up the two pieces of metal that had me soaked. Kakashi's eyes widened at the site of them as i crushed them with my hand throwing the useless things to the side. If he didn't pass us i was probably kill him in the worst possible way i could think of or maybe just burn all his porn. Yes thats what i think ill do burn his precious porn.

Kakashi looked at all of us silently making us all wait to see if we passed "Out of all the teams i have had you three are the first to get the meaning of this test teamwork. A wise man oncetold me "Those who disobey the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. Teamwork is more important than anything in the ninja world the three of you will be responsible for each other. Being able to trust the person who fights beside you will save your life one day. You guys pass meet me at the Hokage office tomorrow so we can get our first mission." He once again Vanished leaving us all to our own thoughts. I left shortly after seeing no point in staying.


	2. Chapter 2

N/a this is in the Hokage view point and wont be very long

In front of me stood Naruto Uzumaki the child of the beloved 4th Hokage. I had gone wrong with my decisions with her. I had let her become a weapon to this village i had failed her father. If he were to see his daughter now im sure he never would have given his life to save this village. He'd burn it down himself and i wouldnt blame him. I was ashamed of my people they had ruined the poor sweet child in front of me

"Hokage-sama i have a request to make" he heard the young girl say.

"Yes naru-chan?" He owned her whatever it is she wanted it was his fault she was the way she was.

"I want to go back to the academy i made a promise to protect Sasuke Uchiha. His bother has asked this of me and i see no reason to say no. It is Itachi wish for Sasuke to kill him one day and i will not let this happen both Uchiha seem to be rather foolish."

As i listened to her request i looked at the girl with sad eyes if the village knew Naruto Uzumaki was in the village there would be hell and i wasn't sure the girl in front of me wouldn't kill them for their foolishness. I couldn't do anything to change their veiws and with the way she was now theyd see the monster within her.

"You should go under a different name to keep things clam."

"I will be going by uzu and nothing more" her eyes were set and i could see she was determined for this.

"Very well than uzu it is. I grant you this request and will have you transferred in tomorrow you'll be ranked dead last though." id give this child anything.

"Thats fine Hokage-sama i do not mind. i request the information of my classmates and my file to be completely destroyed."

That information wasn't something i could just give her but if i were to simple leave the files out on my desk and not say anything when a certain file went missing that's another thing entirely i'm getting old after all and i could have simple misplaced it and forgotten where i put it. Nobody neded to know were naru Uzumaki went she deserved some normal in her life.

"Naru that's not something i can give you im sorry."

"Very well may i leave Hokage-sama?"

"Yes go my dear you may go." with that she vanished.

Sighing i got the files she had requested and set them on the desk for her she'd be back to go through my office for them anyway no use in hiding them. Her file going missing would be a good thing anyway nobody needed to know what she was truly capable of. The villagers would call for her head.

~skip to when teams are assigned.~

Kakashi Hatake sat infront of me seeming rather annoyed at something.

"Hokage-sama there's something i'd like to discuss." I already knew what he wanted to know it was a bout Uzu and the lack of information on her.

"Yes and what is it?"

"Uzu one of the genin im assigned their nothing in here but a name. I don't like not knowing who will be on my team." he stood there rather anger about the situation.

"All i can tell you about the girl is her name is Uzu and she's not use to being around people i want you to help her form bonds with her teammates."

I could see the wheels turning in his head but he knew better than to question his leader. "Now come on let's go see your new team." The other Jounin had arrived and it was time to show them there genin. We all gathered around the crystal ball and watched the events unfold. "Uzu, Sasuke, Sakura team seven." I focused the ball on Uzu she was holding up a small orange book in her hands that read icha icha paradise. We all look over to the copy cat ninja who was famous for reading the book. He was currently fanatically searching his pockets for his beloved book. "If you'll excuse me i have to go pick up my students." was all that was heard before he was gone. We all watched as the first time in years Kakashi Hatake was on time for something. Maybe Naruto would be could for him. I could only wish the best for those four it would be a long road ahead of them. Maybe this would make up for the mistakes i had made with Naruto all those years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n sorry I accidently uploaded the chapter to my other fan fiction ere here's the actual one

It had been two week since team seven had become an official team we were stuck on D rank mission if we had to catch that damn cat one more time I was going to skin it. We were currently picking weeds out of a garden kyu had gone off to take a nap. My teammates were slowly becoming less annoying. Kakashi kept a close eye on me at all times I didn't let it bother me much I would be suspicious of me to. We finished our worked quickly without too much groaning and complaining.

"Why don't I take my cute little students out to lunch before we start are train hmm?"

"Can we get ramen" I asked. I had always liked the people at the ramen stand. They had been kind to me when I was younger before I signed my life away to this village. I always made sure to tip them well every time I went in. Id of straved to death long ago without them.

"hn."

"Ramen is unhealthy for you."

"Yes, Ramen im rather found of the ramen stand." I got up and started walking towards Ichiraku my team could follow along or not. I heard their soft footsteps behind me as they followed me tone of my favorite places. "Hello Teuchi-san Ayame-chan" I greeted happily ignoring my team's surprised looks.

"How is are favorite customer doing? Have you brought friends with you this time?" Teuhi greeted with a smile.

I pondered his question. Did I consider these three my friends? I looked them all over no, I didn't not yet anyway maybe one day. "This is my team Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and my Sensei Kakashi Hatake." I sat down in my usual chair that they kept empty just for me. "Give them whatever they want my treat. I'll have my usual." My teammates ordered their eyes still on me. This is the most they have learned of me since we are started training together I had shot down any question Sakura and Kakashi had tried to ask me. Sasuke had respected my privacy and hadn't asked me anything only listened to see if I would answer them. "What?"

It was Sakura who spoke. "We don't know much about you is all."

"We don't know much about Kakashi either but I don't see you trying to pry into his life." I pointed out and she shut up deep in thought but not for long she turned to Sasuke and started her usual antics. She wasn't the only fangirl here his hoard had be following us for a while now none of them brave enough to come up to him yet but I doubt that would last. I and Kakashi ate our food in similar ways menus up our faces covered from prying eyes Kyu had his own bowl on the floor.

"Why do you hide your faces?" Sakura asked us both.

"Hmm because my face would scare all those around me." Was my dry reply.

"It' a secret."

"Very funny guys how are we supposed to work as a team if neither of you trust us enough." She whined. The conversation was cut short as two fan girls came up and started to screech about their Sasuke. One was about 5'3 with long brown hair with bright green eyes and a nice figure she would be considered cute she was the prettier of the two by others the other was taller 5'5 at the most her black hair falling down to her ass with brown eyes to company them. This only set Sakura off as she declared her claim to Sasuke. This had to stop I was getting tired of it and we'd never get anywhere if Sakura didn't clean up her act she was nothing but dead weight. It was time these girls learned some pride in themselves. Taking out my kunai I sliced at their clothes with a lighting quick speed. The pieces of clothes I had slashed feel off leaving only the bare minimum to cover them. "That's enough of that. IF you want to act like a whore you can look like one. Do any of you even know anything about Sasuke that isn't about his looks or his status? And you Sakura you have no shame you call yourself a ninja yet you put more time into your looks than training. If we needed you, you'd be completely useless to us. Your're going to get us killed trying to carry your useless ass. You're right I don't trust you because you haven't earned my trust or respect." I set a large sum of money on the counter and left ignoring the soft sobs of Sakura at my words. I went to sit on the Fourth's head to think in private.

Could I really deal with this team? But I had to I wasn't going to break my word. I couldn't disappoint one of the few people that saw me as a person. He had given up everything for this village the least I could do was protect the one thing he cared most about. I just didn't know what to do looking down at the stone under me. "You know your students my teacher father. He's kinda a lazy bum. You'd be proud of him though. He's lost yet has still goes on. He visits the memorial stone every day you know. Your death sill haunts him i can see it in his eyes" Laying down I closed my eyes this was always a safe place to be nobody ever came up here. I woke as the sun came up over the mountain I slowly made my way to training ground 7. Both Sakura and Sasuke ignored my presence as I sat under the large oak tree. Sakura for a change wasn't chatting Sasuke ear off trying to get a date. She sat in silence staring at the ground. Sasuke sat glaring at nothing ignoring everything. Kakashi sat up in a branch watching us out of view I could feel his presence if he thought we were going to work things out on own he was dead wrong I wasn't sorry for what I said I meant every word of it. Sakura was the first to break the silence.

"Do you really think im useless?" Her words almost too soft to hear.

I decided to say nothing to this there was no point she knew the answer besides she wasn't looking at me she was looking at Sasuke.

"Hn" was his only reply. Her face fell and she went back to looking at the ground in silence. Kakashi picked this moment to make himself know.

"What's with the sour looks?" He received no answer. "For the Next month we will be doing nothing but team exercises as you are now you're useless as a team. None of you can trust each other and I'm not letting that get you killed. You will spend all your time together for the next month until you three learn what teamwork is"

That's what began the month of hell on earth. Kakashi had kept true to his word making us spend an entire month together we slept in tent in training ground 7, we ate together, and we trained together the only thing we didn't have to do together was bathe. Training was the worst part of it all. Kakashi made it impossible for us to do anything on our own. He had us blind folded one at a time as the other two guided the blind one through the woods. He tied us together at one point making us move as one we feel repeatedly much to his satisfaction. I had to give it to him though his plan did work. As the weeks went by we slowly became a team hell even Sasuke was talking not much but more than normal. Sakura had given up her fan girl routine thank God. It was my turn to change but I wasn't particular sure how I should change. I found myself spending more time talking to both my teammates. Sakura was far more open than me and the Uchiha who chose to share ever little. It was at Ichiraku ramen stand on the Third week of our team training that Sakura had finally gotten us both to share something. And we decided to work as a team for once.

"This is never going to work if you two don't communicate with me." She scowled.

"Hm and what exactly would you like us to do?" I asked raising my one eye brow.

"Open up to me. We need to trust each other with our lives the least you two could do is tell me something about yourselves."

Sasuke spoke first. "I don't like sweet things."

"Hmm I don't particularly like ramen all that much." Both their eyes were on me since I insisted on us eating here all the time.

"Then why eat here all the time?" Sakura questioned.

"The people here are good people they fed me when I had no food or money and nothing I could give then I return. They never turned me away as a child."

"That's…"

"Don't it's the past."

"Come on lets go before Kakashi comes looking for us for our next round of torture." Sasuke grunted out.

"What if we were to show sensei how displeased we've been with his current training?" an evil smile appeared under my mask a glint in my eyes.

We made our way back to the training grounds the plan fresh in our minds. I had three clones hedged into rocks and another two as kunai. Kakashi showed up a little while later and we sprang into action. Sakura and Sasuke both charged him sending him on the defense. He dodged them with easy and I took the opportunity two throw my two Kunai clones at his head as Kyu attack at his feet. The kunai landed harmlessly two feet from him as he jumped back to dodge them. Sakura sent a kick towards his head which he blocked with his hands giving me and Sasuke opening's at his sides which we both took sending hard jabs at his ribs he jumped back towards my clones to get away from our assault. They all jumped on him at the same time keeping him still by the time he had the chance to switch places with a log it was too late my clones had is orange little book in its hands.

"Fire ball Jutsu" was yelled before a gaint fire ball was shot into the sky and Kakashi's book was torn into it.

We watched as Kakashi's face turned murderous but none of us cared he wanted us to work as a team this is what he got. He made us run laps around the village until the next morning, but not a single one of us let the smile from our face fade. We all realized we had done it we had managed to work together as a team.


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS CHAPTER IS THE SAME AS LAST CHAPTER JUST IN A DIFFERENT PVO.**

**Yukimura Seiichi PVO**

After Marui got done warning about the fact Ryoma-Chan was going to kill my wallet I decided it was time for training.

"Ok everyone 50 laps Nio and Marui do any extra 20 laps.

"Hai"

Everyone left to start doing their laps so that it as just me and my best friend Sanada Genichiro left in the club house.

"lets run together Seiichi"

"Of course lets go."

We ran in silence until we got to our 30 lap.

"Seiichi why did you ask Echizen Ryoma to come here and have practice rounds with us."

" I think it will help us become better."

"But what if she's not every good"

"Gen she's own 3 grand slams in a row using her right arm and she's pretty good with her right arm image what she could do with her dominate arm."

"And the whole food thing"

"Do you think she will beat us all?"

"Well no"

"then we has nothing to worry about"

"But what if she did"

"Well then we'd buy her all the food and Ponta she could drink"

"Do you know order of the matches you're going to have her play?"

"Not yet"

"What do you think her and Nio-kun are going to do to Marui?"

"I'm not sure yet but I'm sure it will be interesting"

After that we left the conversation drop and we ran the rest of our lasts in silence.

"Marui-kun, Jackal-Kun go have a match."

"Sanada go use the machines have them shoot the first ball at its fasted the second at its slowest the third in the middle the fourth just a bit faster then the third and the froth a bit slower then the first."

"Hai"

"Nio-Kun play Kirihara-Kun."

"Yagyu-Kun go use weights."

"Hai"

"Renji your playing against me"

"Hai"

"6-0 Yukimura Seiichi"

"good game Renji"

"Hai I got some data from it"

"That's good I want you to make a practice agenda for everyone on the team"

"Hai"

"Ok everyone we are going to practice with out sight."

"Hai"

"Hit the ball at the circle on the wall with it's right color."

"Gen put the color balls in the machine."

"Hai"

*****an hour later*******

"ok every one practice is over"

"Hai"

Nio was the first one to the club house.

"In a rush Nio?" I asked when I entered the club house and he was already showered and ready to go.

"Hai I want to hurry up so I can text Echizen-Chan"

"why such the rush to text Ryoma-Chan?"

"Because I want to talk about the plan I came up with while I was running."

"oh ill see you tomorrow then goodbye." Poor Marui I think as I watch Nio rush out of the club house.

I wonder what they are going to come up with. I bet what ever it is it will be amusing to watch I wonder if Ryoma-Chan is a sadist like me or just a prankster like Nio. I guess ill find out sooner or later.

After showering and packing up me and Gen walked home together since his house was next to mine.

When I got home I thought about to think about Ryoma-Chan. I couldn't believe she had one three grand slams with her non-dominate hand to go that far and not even have to try she must be a really great tennis player. Plus she was only 15. She became a pro at the age of 13. I wanted to know more about her. I wonder if Marui would give me her number. I'll txt him and see.

***Yukimura***

_*Marui*_

***Marui-kun what's Ryoma-chan number?-Y***

_*Why?-M*_

***Need to talk to her and see when she will be able to come so I know-Y***

_*Oh ok then its **********-M*_

***thanks-Y***

_*Your welcome-M*_

***Yukimura***

_*Ryoma*_

***Ryoma?-Y***

_*Yes who is this? And how did you get my number?-R*_

***it's me Yukimura Seiichi. Marui have it to me so I could set a date for the matches-Y***

_*oh is there any time that you would prefer?-R*_

***no when ever you can will be fine I'd just like to know before hand so I don't have practice plans-Y***

_*Ok lets see next week I have a tournament and after that I have two weeks of free time so some time then-R*_

_*_**that would be fine r u nervous about ur nxt match?-Y***

_*not at all ive beaten the people who I'm playing many times they all are mada mada dane-R*_

***why do you play in the tournaments if you've already beaten the people in them over and over again?-Y***

_*bc I love playing tennis. It's the thing that I will never hate. I'd never be able to quit playing-R*_

_*_**interesting you play for different reasons then me I play to be the best.-Y***

_*but tennis isn't bout just winning even thou I hate losing more then most I don't mind losing if I lose to some one better then me bc that means I have someone I need to get stronger for so I can surpass them __-R*_

***it's very interesting the way you think-Y***

_*thank you I think. What's your favorite part of playing tennis?-R*_

_*_**the fact I can be me when I play wbu?***

*****_if I tell you u'd call me a sadist-R*_

***come tell me -Y***

_*Fine I like messing with people minds watching them break and pushing them to their limits. See told you I sound like a sadist-R*_

***yes you do but I don't think that's a bad think I think it's a good think-Y8**

_*why?-R*_

***bc I'm a sadist. It shows in the way I play. The way I play is quite cruel it's made some people quit tennis-Y***

_*interesting very interesting I want to play you even more now-R*_

_*_** I cant wait to play you either-Y***

*****_l must be going now bye-R*_

***bye-Y***


	5. Chapter 5

**looking for a beta because i love this story and will continnueit but its har to read and i was my readers to enjoy it.**


End file.
